Star Wars Rebels: Rise of the Rebellion
by Hyundai the Freight Train
Summary: Follow Ezra and the crew through their adventures which led to the Rebellion, destruction of the Empire, and even the Return of the Jedi order. Strong EzraxSabine. Rating subject to change to M. Some of the story's credit goes to Talyc Verda for all the help and support he's given me.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will take place after Episode 8 of Star Wars Rebels: Gathering Forces. This story is what I would like to happen, but since there is NO chance of that happening, I've decided to write a fanfiction about it. I also promise that my chapters will not be short. I have read some of the fanfic's on Star Wars rebels and all of them have short chapters and they all move too fast. I promise to ALL of my readers to take all opinions and criticism as small compliments, showing me and that you have faith I me to write a story you will love. And to all my readers, never hesitate to ask me questions or maybe even suggestions about later chapters. The more my readers interact with me, the more fun it is to write, and the more fun it is to write, the more I will write. Sorry for this long summary, and here is the first chapter, of a hopefully long and successful story.**

"Happy Birthday Ezra Bridger" Sabine said as she exited the doorway of the phantom.

Ezra examined the hologram in total disbelief. This picture was something he had been missing since he was seven. This hologram contained a picture of his father, mother, and himself. He looked at himself first. He looked to be about two or three. Then his father, his father looked to be about 6'2 and he looked somewhat muscular. He had a scratchy, deep voice and he had dark black hair like Ezra. He then looked to his mother. He remembered her sweet, soothing voice before he went to sleep every night. He remembered how she would sing to him and always say she loves him.

The longer Ezra examined the picture, the more he felt the tears slowly drip down his face. And just outside the doorway was Sabine. She had never seen Ezra let out his emotions like this before. She had seen him get mad, but not sadness to a point of tears. This almost made her cry. But, she was as confused as she was sad. She had helped many other people before. Thousands, literally. Why did this time feel… different.

Sabine decided to walk to the bridge to talk with Hera about Zeebo and what was next. She wiped some tears away and slowly made her way to the cock-pit. As she opened the doors, she saw Hera and Zeb sitting in some of the chairs. She decided to take seat herself.

Zeb noticed Sabine enter and asked "Where have you been?"

Sabine gathered her thoughts together and said " I had to give Ezra his birthday present.

"It's his birthday?" Zeb asked

"Yes, it is. And what exactly did you give him Sabine?" Hera added

"Well, I found some holodiscs in Ezra's old house, so I brought them back to the ghost to clean 'em up and one of them had a picture of Him, his mom, and his dad, so I fixed that one up as best I could and gave it to him." Sabine said proudfully.

"Aaawww" said Hera

"Aw, I bet he loved it" Zeb said.

Just as he finished Ka'anan entered the cockpit and took a seat. He let out a small grumble and moved his right hand down his face like he was tired, which he probably was.

Sabine's curiosity got the best of her and so she asked, "What happened exactly, in the base?"

"I've been wondering too Ka'anan." Zeb said, which made Sabine feel better about her question.

Ka'anan raised his head to answer their question.

"Well…." Ka'anan paused

"I learned many things, and one is that I am no match for the Inquisitor." Ka'anan said. This gave everybody in the cockpit worry, for the moment.

"But, I did learn that Ezra will be. Once he learns how to control his powers and learn how to resist the Dark Side." He finsished.

"What's that?" asked Sabine

Hera and Zeb wondered the same question.

"The Dark Side is the path that leads to death, destruction, and hate. It can give you great power, for a period of time. That's what all Jedi fight against. We fight for peace, but there always Jedi that turn, for reasons we might never fully understand." Ka'anan finished.

"So what exactly happened to Ezra?" Zeb questioned

"After I was knocked unconscious by the Inquisitor, I awoke moments later to see him backing Ezra onto a ledge leading into a deep hole. The Inquisitor was trying to convince him to join him. He resisted, but he also lost at the same time. He, for a moment, used the Dark Side to summon the largest of those 'things' we encountered. It started attacking the Inquisitor. I suppose Ezra's body couldn't handle the power and he fell to the ground soon after. I ran over to him and picked him up and we barely made it out." Ka'anan said as he finished his long story.

"I feel sorry for the little guy." Said Zeb

"He's not little anymore. I need to find a way to teach him things I can't, and I think I know a place." Ka'anan said with a small smirk

"Well, what's that?" Hera asked so she could punch in the coordinates.

"Coruscant." He said

"No, we can't go their it's COMPLETELY overrun with Imperials." Said Hera

"It's the only way." He said

Hera turned back to her controls and typed in the coordinates to Coruscant. They then entered Hyper-space.

"Sabine, can you go get Ezra?" Ka'anan asked.

"uhh.. sure" she said coming out of her day-dream

She exited the cockpit and made her way to the phantom. As she entered the small Phantom ship, she instantly saw that he wasn't' their. She wondered where he was, until she heard a small bang in the belly of the ship. She walked over to the small hatch leading downward and started climbing down the ladder.

Once she down there, she turned around to see Ezra sitting on the floor meditating. A second or two passed until she saw a tool of some sort start floating on the air, then more. Pieces of metal, even some screws. Then, they all just stopped and hit the ground. That bang must've been what she heard earlier as well.

"Dang it. Come on Ezra, FOCUS. Control the force." Ezra said to himself.

"Uhh, Ezra" Sabine said in a soft voice.

Ezra jumped and turned around to her voice.

"I didn't hear you come down. I'm sorry." Ezra said

"For what." She said in a chuckle

"I don't know" Ezra finished. They both looked at each other awkwardly for a moment until she decided to speak.

"Ka'anan wants to see you in the cockpit." She said as she started up the ladder.

Ezra followed. He walked towards the cockpit and entered the doorway and leaned on the wall.

"Well…?" Ezra asked

"I'm taking you with me to Coruscant." Said Ka'anan

**That's a good place to end the first chapter. And leave comments saying what you thought about it and what you hope to see in the next few chapters. And yes, for those still wondering, Ezra and Sabine will be a couple. I really look forward to later chapters.**


	2. The temple

**Finally, I'm back. I just want to let you know these next two weeks will be busy for me. My mid-terms are next week and I have a basketball tournament starting real soon so Practice is all over the place. For those who don't know, Ezra's and Sabine's age difference is barely over a year. Ezra just turned 15 and Sabine is said to be 16, so age is no problem. And I'm sorry about spelling Kanan wrong last chapter. 9 of my 12 reviews said something about his name being wrong. And about reviews, you don't understand how surprised and excited I was after I posted this story. I had 30+ notifications about my story. Thanks to all of you people that reviewed, followed this story, or favorited it. Remember, if you have any questions about my writing; try not to write a review if it's a suggestion. Send me a Private message instead so I can respond back. Well here's chapter two.**

"Coruscant? Why there?" Ezra asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Because that's where the Jedi Temple is." Kanan said

"The Jedi Temple!? Are you Crazy?" Hera interrupted

"That place is completely crawling with Imperials. You'll get blown to bits." Hera said as she stood up trying to convince Kanan otherwise.

"Don't worry; the hard part is getting in. Once we..." Kanan tried to say

"If you." Hera interrupted.

"If we… get in I'll take Ezra to some of the jedi training rooms and modules." Kanan finished

"And how do you suppose you get out?" Hera questioned

The entire crew was very intrigued by this conversation. None of them (Except Kanan) had ever seen the temple.

"Well that's the easy part."

"And HOW is that the easy part?" Zeb asked

"You'll find out later." Kanan finished

"Well, here we are." Hera said as she took a seat and started piloting this ship down to the surface. The planet came into view slowly.

"This kind of looks like Mandalor." Sabine said as her eyes seemed to be glued to the tall and flashy buildings.

Ezra was unimpressed. He had never been a fan of big cities. He has always tried his best to seclude himself from people, especially people from the Empire like most people on this Planet. But then his eyes caught Sabine. She was happy. This reminded her of her home. This little glimmer of happiness gave Ezra all he needed to let out a small smile.

"There it is." Kanan said pointing at a very large, square, stone building that looked like it had been there for thousands of years, just left unattended to nature's wear and tear on it.

"Just get us close to there." Kanan pointed to the side of the huge temple. To the side, it looked like a flat and smooth slab of stone, except for what looked like a small walkway leading into the wall. Hera flew up next to it.

"Pick us up in about two or three hours." Kanan said starting to walk off.

"Uh, where exactly?" Hera asked.

"In the front." Kanan said as he walked off the ship onto the walkway with Ezra.

"Sometimes, I just don't understand that man."Hera said as she rolled her eyes.

She closed the hatch took the controls and flew off before she was spotted by Imperials and their scanners.

Kanan watched as the ship flew off into the distance and disappeared.

"So what, we start climbing?" Ezra asked confused.

Kanan gave a small smirk and started walking towards the wall and pressed his hand up against it. A few moments passed. Then the part of the wall in front of him opened like a door.

"No, we walk." Kanan told Ezra as he made his way into the dark entrance.

Ezra slowly made his way into the opening. Once he was inside, his vision became clearer of his surroundings. He looked around to see statues lining the sides of the walls of the long walkway in front of him. In between some of those statues were doors, leading to who knows where.

"Now what?" Ezra asked.

"Now, is where I figure out where to go." Kanan said as he was looking around, as he looked like he didn't know where he was.

"You don't remember where to go?" Ezra asked confused

"I know where were trying to go, but I forgot how to get there from here." Kanan said

A few seconds passed until Kanan said "Follow me."

They made their way down a walkway and entered a door in between one of the statues. This led them to a smaller room which was pure darkness.

Kanan made his way to the side of the room and pulled down a lever. Then, all around lights slowly glimmered on. Small tables appeared in the back of the room, one of which held many different colored crystals. Around him, Ezra saw small pieces of cylinder shaped metals on some of the walls. Ezra wondered what this was until he finally figured it out.

"Is..is this.."

"A lightsaber creation room, yes." Kanan said as he interrupted him.

Ezra's eyes opened like a kid in a candy store. He knew he was about to build his own lightsaber.

"Follow me, I'll show you what to do." Kanan said instructing Ezra and motioning him over to the wall.

(1 hour later)

Ezra looked down into his hands and glazed at his new weapon. His hilt was a mixture of black and grey pieces with a hand-guard on one half of the top of the hilt where the saber came out and Kanan chose a green crystal for the light saber.

"Ezra…" Kanan started

Ezra looked up to meet Kanan's eyes.

"You have to promise me that you will show no one this weapon. Not stormtroopers, smugglers, not even our friends."

"But, why. This is so cool." Ezra said with excitement

"EZRA. As of right now I am the only Jedi that the Inquisitor thinks of as a threat. If he found out somehow, that you had a lightsaber, he wouldn't go easy on you like he had in the past. He would assume you were trained, so he would try and kill you, like you were trained."

Ezra heard the seriousness in his voice and understood what he was trying to say.

"I'm just trying to protect you Ezra. Now let's get out of here."

Ezra put the hilt into his back-pack, so no one could find it.

They walked out of the room into the large hallway they entered from. Kanan knew that the main hall was through the door all the way down the hallway they were in. As they made their way there, Ezra heard a voice call his name. He started walking slower and turned to where he thought the voice was coming from. A large door between one of the statues stood in front of Ezra. This door was much larger than the ones he saw before. He started walking towards the door. Just before he reached the handle..

"EZRA!" Kanan yelled as he ran to Ezra and pulled him away from the door.

"What's in there?" Ezra asked as they started walking back in the direction of the main hall.

"Something you're not ready to face." Kanan said as they walked

"Well, when will I be ready?" Ezra asked

"When you feel like you have nothing to lose. When you feel your weakest. That room will show you things that make you feel invincible, and show you what you still have to lose."

Ezra just wondered what could possibly be inside. Then he just decided to drop it.

They finally made their way to the main hall. On the other side was the front entrance to the temple.

Kanan and Ezra examined the hall and saw only 8 stormtroopers.

"You'd think there would be more." Ezra said

"There usually is." Kanan answered as he started his com-link

"Hera..do you come in?" Kanan spoke into the comm.

"Almost there. If you're not there already, make your way to the entrance. I don't wanna stay long." Hera finished.

"Already on it." Kanan finished.

They started making their way to the front, trying to hide from the eyes of the troopers by using the rubble of the temple as cover. Just as they were about to make outside to the steps of the temple, they heard a voice call them. They turned around

"What are you doing here, this is a restricted area." A stormtrooper called out. This caught the attention of many other troopers standing near.

Kanan and Ezra stood there, until they heard a ship fly in fast behind them. Of course, it had to be the ghost. Kanan noticed the attention the troopers gave to the ship, so he decided to force-push the one closest to him and make a break for the ship. Just as they started running, the ghost landed. The ship's platform opened and out came Zeb and Sabine returning fire to the troopers.

Once they all finally made it inside, Kanan and Ezra put their hands on their knees as they tried to regain their breath.

"So, that was the easy part?" Zeb said as he gave Kanan a smirk.

"Shut up Zeb." Kanan said as he walked to the bridge.

**I understand if you're mad at me for not updating sooner, but listen to me when I say I rewrote this story about 30 times trying to create a good plot for future chapters. No I didn't give up on this story, I was just so busy and I couldn't figure out how to finish the story. (And if you were wondering, Ezra's lightsaber looks kinda like Anakin's. I say that only because I didn't know how to describe it, sorry) Remember, PM me if you have any suggestions or questions about future chapters.**


	3. Preparation

**Well, I got some negative feedback on my last chapter through some Private messages. All I have to say is, if you disagree with what I write, ask me why I did that if you really want to know and if you still don't like it or still disagree with me, don't read it. Now, for those that really love this story, thank you for all the positive feedback. Now, back to the story.**

As Kanan walked to the bridge, Ezra was left standing in between Zeb and Sabine. Sabine took off her mandalorian helmet and held it between her arm and her hips.

"Well, at least you made it back in one peace." Zeb said as he started to walk off

"Come on, you can't tell me you didn't miss me?" Ezra called to Zeb  
>"I'm glad you're ok kid." said Zeb as he disappeared behind closing doors. Ezra let out a small smirk.<p>

Sabine then punched Ezra's arm playfully.

"Oww, what was that for?" Ezra asked with a smile as he rubbed his right shoulder.

"That's for taking too long." She told him

Sabine then brought him into a hug. It lasted a few seconds until she pulled away.  
>"And that's for coming back safe." She said as she moved her hair out of her face with her hand.<br>Ezra felt his face blush up, and so did Sabine.

She then walked away quickly and made her way to her room.

Ezra stood there confused for a second. A few seconds later, he decided to just forget it because he didn't have a problem with it.

Ezra then realized how tired he was.

As he got there, he knocked; making sure Zeb wasn't in there.  
>Moments passed…. nothing.<p>

Ezra opened the door to the quarters and finally laid down into his make-shift bed. He took off his back-pack, boots, and his top. All that was left was his long jump-suit pants. Ezra then let his eyes close, and let his mind fall into a long needed sleep.

**6 months later:**

_Months had passed since Kanan and Ezra went to the temple. Kanan, of course trying to hide the secret from everyone that Ezra had a Lightsaber, only training Ezra in the way of a lightsaber when the ghost landed on a planet to refuel or resupply. He would usually take Ezra far away from the ghost, so no one could spot them. About a month into training, Kanan saw Ezra's skills growing much faster than expected. Ezra learning quickly how to block and dodge blaster-fire in rhythm. This also helped Ezra in using his force powers. He had become much stronger with the force. But in the end, blaster-fire and a lightsaber blade were two totally different things to fight against. When Ezra and Kanan sparred for the first few times, Ezra always came back with saber cuts (Mostly on his legs and arms). Kanan and Ezra would always have to come up with some excuse for his injuries that made at least a little sense. Finally, after the third month, Ezra started to give Kanan somewhat of a challenge. Of course Kanan would always find an error in Ezra's style. Kanan started becoming pickier and stricter everyday they trained together. At last, it wasn't 'till the 5__th__ month that Ezra actually was competing with Kanan. The young pupil was progressing at a rate that Kanan had never even heard of. The young padawan, Ezra had come so far in Kanan's eyes. It was only a little under a year ago that Kanan had found the orphan Ezra, roaming the streets of Lothal trying to just survive. Now, was making large strides in becoming a Jedi Knight, and not to mention how he had grown inch ½ since they first met. Ezra was now almost the height of Kanan. Of course, Ezra had MANY more tests to pass before he could fulfill his dream of becoming a Jedi, the hardest of which were yet to come.  
><em> 

_Back on the ghost, Hera became more suspicious of Kanan and Ezra every time they roamed off, while Zeb couldn't care less where they went. He was just happy he would have his quarters to himself for some time. Almost every day when Ezra returned from training, he would always get into a conversation with Sabine. Some days their conversations would be an hour or two, and sometimes it would only be for a couple minutes. They always had something to talk about because if they didn't, they would find something to talk about. This was the highlight of their day, every day.  
>On the other hand, it had been a while since the team had caused some trouble for the Empire. Kanan decided that this was about to end.<em>

Ezra lay in his bed in the quarters he shared Zeb. His head was turned to the wall. His mind was running with thoughts about what the day ahead might hold.  
>Just as he started to close his eyes again, he heard the door open. Ezra quickly leaned up in his bed to see Kanan at his door.<p>

"You awake?" Kanan asked

"Yea…yea, I am." Ezra answered as he rubbed his eyelids.

"Good, because I want you in the bridge in 15 minutes. Now hurry up." He said as he closed the doors.

Ezra got out of bed and started getting ready. He noticed his hair was a little messy, but when was it not?  
>10 minutes later he finished getting his boots on and exited the room.<br>He made his way to the bridge and opened the door. He was the last one there of course.

"Finally." Said Zeb

"What?"Ezra asked Zeb

"When I say 15 minutes, I really mean 5 minutes." Kanan said with a small smile

Ezra rolled his eyes and decided to lean against the door that just closed behind him, due to the reason all the seats were taken.

"So, why are we here Kanan?" Asked Sabine

"We're here because we've found our next Imperial Target. A Vehicle Depot in orbit of Tatooine." Kanan finished. He waited a few seconds before resuming.  
>"If we can manage to take down this depot, this will be a major blow to the Empire. This newly built depot will eventually manufacture over 60% of the Empires ships and vehicles."<p>

"Uhh, how exactly did you find out about this?" Zeb questioned

"Hera, decrypted some of the codes we got when we downloaded them from Tseebo's cybernetic circuit. One of the codes led us to a file holding all this information about the newly built Station. If we can put the Empire way behind schedule with this attack, this will help us in the long run. This station's turret defenses aren't finished either, so we will definitely use that to our advantage. The plan is to sabotage the depot's controls so the station will destroy itself from the inside then. set some explosives for good measure."

Once he finished, Hera punched in the coordinates and they entered hyper-space.

"Once we're inside, all of us will make our way to the bridge, then get back to the ship quickly as possible. This is a hit 'n run mission. Now, get all your equipment ready before we leave. I'll call all of you back when we arrive at the station."

The team then made their way to their quarters to prepare for the assault.

**Yea I know, boring chapter. I PROMISE I will give you action the next few chapters. It's just these first few chapters were used to set up the plot for the story. Remember, please no negative reviews or PM's, because if you don't like the story then don't read it. And to all of the people who really love this story, thanks for the positive feedback. **


	4. The Assault

**I'm back. Just letting readers know from now on, I'll probably only update near the weekends (Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday). It's not because I choose to, it's more because that's when I have most all my free time. Just sayin' now anyway, back to the story!**

Ezra made his way back to his quarters with Zeb behind him. They got their stuff together in a couple minutes. Zeb loaded his blaster and equipped himself with a couple grenades he had stolen from some stormtroopers a while back. Ezra strapped up some of his newly acquired gear. Some shin and wrist guards made out of the same material as stormtrooper armor. Ezra got it white but he later asked Sabine to color it for him, so it wouldn't look so out of place when he wore it. He told her to just give a plain dark green, brownish color. She of course, did no such thing. She decided to give it random colors of dark blue, orange, white and purple. And the worst part (For Ezra) was that it was in no particular pattern. It was just a whole mess of colors and brightness. But of course, he couldn't be that mad. It was Sabine and over time, he kind of got used to it.

Once Zeb finished, he started walking towards the door. Just before he left, he asked  
>Ezra, "'You comin' kid?"<p>

Ezra looked up from his bed, which was where he was sitting, and said. "Yea, I'll be up there soon."

Zeb shrugged and walked off. Ezra waited for the door close before he did what he wanted to do. Ezra made sure he was gone, and then he got off his bed and looked under it. There, was a custom-made safe. Ezra pulled it out and typed in the code. Once it opened he reached inside and pulled out his lightsaber.  
>He examined it for a short while, until he heard a knock at the door. He quickly put his saber into his back-pack which was up on his bed. He got up and told the person, "Come in!"<p>

The door slid open, and on the other side was Kanan.

"'Sup Kanan?"

"I uhh… just wanted to let you know..there has been a change of plans for the attack."

"Ok?" Ezra said with a small smile on his face,.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"You're to stay here with Hera and protect the ship while we're gone."

"WHAT?!" Ezra screamed

"Listen, we need someone to stay back and protect the ship. Hera volunteered, but I'm not letting her stay back alone."

Ezra was enraged. "Why can't Zeb stay back? I never get to go on a mission unless it involves Jedi, training!"

"Listen, this is also for your protection." Kanan told Ezra trying to calm him down.

Unknowingly this conversation had caught the attention of the rest of the crew as well. They all stood at the end of the hallway, listening.

"Kanan, I don't need your protection. I'm not that orphan you found on Lothal a year ago!"

"Ezra, I'm your master and my job is to do what I think is best for you!" You could hear Kanan's tone of voice rising.

"You're staying here to protect the ship, and that's final!" Kana said as he finally walked off.

"Kanan." Ezra said in a much calmer voice.  
>Kanan stopped to listen.<p>

Ezra started, "There's going to be a day when you can't protect me anymore, and when that day comes, I hope you're ready to accept that." Ezra then closed the door to his quarters.

Kanan stopped and looked at his feet, thinking about what Ezra just said.

Hera then walked up to Kanan and put her hand under his chin and made him look up at her.

"Kanan, look at me, you're doing the best you can." Hera said, trying to encourage Kanan.

Kanan waited a few seconds before responding, "Well, my best might not be enough."  
>Kanan then moved past her and the rest of the crew, as they looked at each-other in worry.<p>

**15 minutes later:**

The crew was in the cock-pit waiting to exit hyper-space. Everyone's eyes were glued to the glass in front of them, waiting to see what they're were up against. Once they came out, they all saw a somewhat small station, obviously still building. Without the information they had, you wouldn't be able to tell that this station was somewhat operational.

Once they got closer, they saw some Tie Fighters approaching.

"Ezra, Sabine get to the guns." Kanan told them

They both ran out of the cock-pit.  
>"I'll get the nose gun!" Sabine yelled as she climbed down the ladder to the gun.<p>

Ezra then made his way to the top gun and strapped in and put on the headset.

"Top gunner, checking in." said Ezra as he waited for a response.

"Nose gunner here, checking in." Sabine said over the comms,

"Hera here, you're clear to engage."

Ezra quickly saw laser-fire but he couldn't see where it was coming from.

He waited for the Tie's to come in to close range before firing.

Minutes passed and only a couple Ties' remained.

"We're now approaching the station. Make your way to the ramp and prepare for hard contact." Said Hera over comms.

Ezra unstrapped and made his way to the exit ramp. Once he got there, he saw Kanan and Zeb.

"Ezra, take these." Kanan told him as he handed him two hand grenades and a blaster.

"Those are stun grenades. Blinds the target for a few seconds, but that's all we're gonna need, and that blaster is to give us cover from the ship when we attack."  
>Just then, Sabine came in and put her helmet on.<p>

"So, we ready?" she asked.

"Almost, Just got to get the ok from Hera first." Kanan responded 

A few seconds passed until Hera came over comms and said, "Ready when you are, Kanan."  
>"Ezra when this door starts to open, I need you to throw those grenades out each side of the ramp, ok?"<p>

Ezra gave a confident nod and held a grenade in each hand and waited until Kanan pressed the button to open the door. As soon as Kanan did so, Ezra pressed the button on the grenade and threw it out of the right opening, and within a second he did the same to the other grenade to the opposite side.

They heard the grenades go off, and the ramp finally opened all the way.  
>They all examined their surroundings for a split second an each chose a different crate to get cover from as Ezra stayed on the ship getting cover from the walls inside.<p>

A moment passed, then Ezra heard blaster-fire start. It slowly picked up. He then peaked his head out from behind the wall. He guessed the amount of stormtroopers outside had to be somewhere in the 20's.

He saw Kanan blocking laser-fire left and right, hitting a couple troopers with the deflected bullets. He then saw Zeb getting pinned down some of the troopers. They started converging on him.

Ezra looked down on the sites of his blaster and fired twice at one of the five troopers.  
>This caught the attention of the troopers. Ezra saw the troopers aim at him and start firing. Ezra took cover behind the wall again as Zeb returned fire to the troopers and shot and killed the rest of them.<p>

At this point, only a few troopers remained. Kanan turned to his offense and charged the remaining troopers, the same ones Sabine was aiming at. Sabine shot two down while Kanan cut down three.

They all examined around them to see Stormtroopers covering most of the hanger.

Hera then made her way to the exit to examine the ship to see if it had sustained any damage.

"Ezra, Hera, protect the ship until we get back." Kanan said as he followed Sabine and Zeb to the door leading to the interior of the station.

**On the bridge of the station:**

Alarms were going off, and panic was abroad the space station. The Empirial captain was trying to figure out what to do until an officer approached him with some disturbing news for an imperial.

"Sir, leading the attack of rebels is a Jedi."

The captain the regained his thoughts and quickly paced to the communications.  
>He pressed a button and waited a few moments. Then, a hologram of The Inquisitor appeared.<p>

"You disturbed me. This better be good." The Inquisitor hissed. 

"Uh, sorry my lord. We have a problem on Station 206 of Tatooine. A small rebel attack force has breached our defenses, that is being led by a Jedi, Lasat, and what looks like a female in mandalorian armor. There might be more onboard the ship the landed with ."

The Inquisitor responded, "I'm on my way."

Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine shot and cut through storm troopers like it was nothing. There were so many corners that every hallway was short, so troopers wouldn't have enough time to react if they even did see them coming.  
>Moments later, they reached the door leading to the bridge. As they tried to open it, they saw the door was locked.<p>

"Aw Bantha fodda!" Zeb shouted

"Don't worry Zeb, I can slice right through this." Sabine said as she started rewiring the console to the right of the Door. As she did that, Kanan and Zeb watched her back.

**With Hera, Ezra, and Chopper"**

Ezra sat, with his back-pack next to him, on the ramp of the Ghost examining all the doors making sure no troopers came in while Hear examined the underbelly of the ship with Chopper.

A few more moments passed and Ezra could hear the beeps of Chopper and Hera responding back. He didn't know exactly what they were saying, because he truly didn't care and he didn't understand chopper. Just as he turned his head to one side of the hanger, he heard a door open. He quickly grabbed his blaster and got up. He saw no one there, but he could've sworn he heard the door open.

"Hera." Ezra shouted

"Hera, I think… we have some company." Ezra said as he walked off the ramp, slowly walking back to wear he thought she was.

"SSSSSS!" Ezra heard

He quickly turned around, recognizing the sound with ease. It was a light saber blade,  
>Once he turned, he saw Hera being held with a red lightsaber at her throat and chopper down, sparks flying from saber cut he had just received. Holding Hera was the Inquisitor. He was gripping her Left arm with his left hand and his right hand held the lightsaber at her throat.<p>

"Hello, boy. I haven't seen you in a long time. It even looks like you've grown a bit since I last saw you." The inquisitor gave an evil smirk.

Ezra decided now was definitely not the time for panic. He quickly decided to wait for Kanan, knowing he or Hera couldn't defeat The Inquisitor.

"Yea, I'm just glad I haven't seen you in a long time." Ezra said in a smart tone.

Hera looked at him like he was crazy. He quickly gave her the look to calm down.

"I should show you some respect. But that will have to wait for another time. Now tell me, where is you master?" He said in an almost peaceful tone.

"Eh, I don't know exactly. He should be back in…" An explosion rocked the station. This had to be the rest of the crew setting the explosives and sabotaging the station.  
>Hera used this time to raise her left foot and stomp on The Inquisitors. The pain ran through his leg as she got away from his grip and then punched him square in the mouth. She then ran over to Ezra. The Inquisitor was falling backwards and slowly regained his balance after the rocking ended.<p>

The Inquisitor grabbed his jaw and slowly moved it in circles, trying to see if it was broken.

He let out a small chuckle and said, "That might have been the worst decision of your pathetic life!" Ezra glanced at his back-pack containing his Lightsaber. He thought about it, until he remembered what Kanan said.

Just then Hera grabbed the blaster from Ezra and started firing at The Inquisitor. He easily blocked all the shots. Some of the bullets reflected back at Ezra and Hera. They quickly moved out of the way.

The Inquisitor forced the blaster out of her hands and at the almost exact same time, sent her flying backwards. Ezra saw as she landed hard on the metal floor. Ezra waited for her to move, but she never did. She must've been knocked out.

"Now for you, boy." The inquisitor said to Ezra

The Inquisitor flashed his hand at the boy, and he saw lightning fl at him. Ezra reacted so quick, The Inquisitor was surprised too. Ezra used the force to protect himself from the lightning. He contained the lightning in his hands. He then thought he heard a door open to the hanger. He couldn't tell.

He heard a voice yell, "Ezra!" before the power of The Inquisitor finally over-powered him. Ezra then felt the electricity fill his body. When he tried to scream, nothing happened, he couldn't do anything. The shock just kept putting more strain on his body.

The Inquisitor stopped to see Kanan and the rest of his team standing behind him.

"You finally decide to show up." The Inquisitor said as he lunged at Kanan.  
>There sabers locked.<p>

"Zeb, Sabine, go help Hera and Ezra. HURRY!" Kanan forced to say.

They ran off as Kanan fought his own battle.

"I'll get Hera." Zeb said as he quickly picked her up and carried her to the ghost.

Sabine quickly ran to Ezra's side. Her eyes started to tear at the scene. His eyes were closed and blood was running from his nose and ears. His skin was a bight pale and you could see some of his purple veins through his skin.

Just as she tried to pick him up, his eyes started to flicker open. She instantly put his arm over her shoulder and tried to carry him to the ghost. At the same time, Zeb ran back out to grab Chopper, who he saw on the way to the ghost when he was carrying Hera.

Hera let out a groin, then quickly realized what was going on.

"Hera, are you ok?!" Zeb yelled.

"Yea, yea. We need to get out of here. I'll start up the ship." She said as she got up and started running to the cock-pit.

"What, you can't fly right now. You were just out cold." Zeb yelled

"Not really any other choice Zeb." She yelled as she kept running.

Sabine finally managed to get Ezra back on the ship. She finally collapsed onto her knees after carrying him. Ezra's eyes were barely open. Sabine kept gazing into her arms and saw the young man, near death. She didn't know what to do. All she COULD do was wait for Kanan.

Just as she finished that thought, she heard the ship start up. It started to lift off. Here then moved the ramp closer to Kanan.

Kanan saw what she was doing and quickly dodged one of The Inquisitors attacks and jumped on board. The ramp quickly closed and the ship was now in Tatooine orbit.

Once Kanan was aboard, he saw Zeb looking over Sabine as she held Ezra in her arms.

Kanan kneeled next to her, wondering what he could do until he heard, "Kanan, I need you up here, NOW!" over the comms.

Kanan looked at Sabine and said, "I'll be right back." Kanan ran to the cock-pit.

"What is it?" he asked

"Two of the engines were shot and damaged during the stand-off. I tried to fix it, but I didn't have time." Hera said

"So…?" he wondered

"We are gonna have to crash land on Tatooine!" she said

Kanan thought for a moment…. Then looked at her and said, "Ok, fine. Let me warn everybody."

He ran back to the crew, and saw Ezra somewhat awake now. His eyes were open. He wasn't as pale. He looked a little better from just a second ago.

"Alright, we have to strap in. We're about to land on Tatooine. CRASH land." Kanan told the group.

Kanan and Sabine carried Ezra to a seat and strapped him in. They then did the same.

Seconds later, the ship was rocking. It became more violent as the time went by. It started getting hotter, then BAAAMM!.

Kanan looked up, and walked towards the ramp-door. He pressed the button to open it and it slowly opened.

Kanan shielded his eyes from the two suns and then overlooked the sand that seemed to be going for miles, miles, and miles.

**Wow, this is definitely my longest chapter (And I think best chapter). Definitely tried to show how bad-ass Hera and Sabine can be in this chapter. I'm trying to keep their personality as close to the show as possible. Just throwing it out there, I might have an explicit chapter (If you know what I mean) later on in the story. And when I say later on, I mean like, not even in the next month or two. Even later than that maybe. Just PM me what you think about the idea or if you have a suggestion. Wait, WOW! 2,900 words in this ONE chapter. That's impressive to me! Anyway, see ya later and 'May the Force Be With You!'**


	5. Tis not always so

**Yes, I'm back. And I wanna say THANKS so much. I got SO MUCH positive feedback last chapter. According to almost every review, it was my best chapter so far. Also, I'm gonna attempt to get at least 2,000 words a chapter. This is also gonna mean that updates might take longer. That seams best though, longer chapters but slower update times. Anyway, y'all ready for chapter 5, CAUSE I AM! **

The light almost blinded Kanan. After his eyes adjusted to the suns, he looked behind him into the ghost, to find the rest of the crew. He saw Zeb slowly getting up, and Sabine was still unstrapping herself from her seat. Kanan looked around once more, and saw Ezra still strapped in.  
>He quickly ran to him, trying to get him out of the seat. After he undid the first strap, Kanan saw his eyes flicker open, and he let out a small grunt. Just then, Sabine ran up beside Kanan, trying to help with the clutter of safety straps.<p>

Ezra slowly gained consciousness, and with that came pain.

"I'm going to find Hera!" said Kanan as they freed Ezra.

Once out, Sabine helped him to his feet. Ezra's hands were still shaking from the electricity that had just run through his body. His arms and legs still felt a little numb. Sabine quickly put his arm over her shoulder and she let some of his weight fall on her.

Zeb walked over to Chopper, who lay on the ground face down. Zeb helped him up and slowly examined him to see the damage. Chopper, then started making muzzled beeps and squeaks trying to show how he was still functioning, to an extent.

Just then, Hera and Kanan ran through the door. They all stopped and looked at each other before Kanan broke the silence.

"Well, we have to find help. Two of our thruster engines are done and we no doubt have structural damage." He said as he looked out into the wasteland of sand.

"Ugghh… this is gonna suck for me, isn't it." Zeb grumbled.

"Yea, 'till it hits dark. Lothal had some open plains almost like this. The temperature drops dramatically at night." Ezra piped up

Kanan let out a small smile and said, "Alright, I'll get some supplies and we'll head out. It'll only take a few minutes." He said as he started opening closets and small cabinets containing some Water, food rations, and bags of what looked like a cloth of some sort.

"I'll help." Hera said

Zeb followed too. He helped carry the bag while Kanan and Hera split the water and food.

Kanan then noticed Ezra's backpack. His lightsaber was barely hanging out. Kanan grabbed it instantly and slid it down into his pocket on his thigh. He pushed it as far as it would go so only the tip of the hilt was showing, so Kanan didn't worry

Then Sabine grabbed her helmet, which was laying on the ground beside her, with Ezra's arm still around her.

"We can only carry enough for barely one day's worth of supplies, so we'll have to find a port quickly." Kanan said

"Will we find what were looking for?" Sabine asked

"Don't worry, if Tatooine is anything like I've heard, you can find anything." Kanan finished as he made his way out of the ship and onto the burning sand.

The sand was burning hot. They could all feel it through their boots, all except Zeb, whose feet seemed on fire. They could see the rays of the suns reflecting off the sand.

"Well, here we go." Kanan said as they began to walk.

**Hours later:**

They had finally made it to some sort of Canyon. The walls of the canyon were all rock and steep. It looked to be a few hundred feet high from where they were standing.

Night was getting closer. This meant darkness, and darkness meant cold. Right now, the temperature felt good, but that wasn't made to last.

Kanan spotted a cave that looked like a great place to stop.

They all unloaded their supplies and set it up. Hera used some of what they had to make a fire. Darkness surrounded them. It was quiet all around, not even a breeze's whistle to be heard.

Hera was using a utensil to keep the fire from burning out; Kanan and Zeb had already laid down next to the fire, trying to fall asleep. Chopper sat out next to the entrance to the cave on lookout, Ezra just sat holding his knees to his chest and staring into the fire from the wall of the cave, and Sabine was a few feet away turned over on her side, asleep. Ezra's eyes slowly closed and he fell into a sleep, like everyone else.

**Later:**

Ezra woke up. It was still slightly dark outside. He stared around noticing no one was inside the cave. He heard voices outside, then blaster-fire. He quickly got up and ran outside, carrying his back-pack in one hand. Once he was outside, he saw Kanan and the Inquisitor brawling. Their sabers clashed and cracked as they hit each-other. Ezra looked around seeing Hera, Sabine, and Zeb fighting off stormtroopers. As his friends took-down most of the troopers, he noticed Kanan quickly being overpowered by the Inquisitor. Ezra saw Hera run, trying to get to Kanan and aid him. Ezra saw a laser bullet strike her in the calf from the troopers blaster-fire. As he looked to where the bullet did come from, he saw even more stormtroopers than before just coming.

Ezra stood in disbelief, it was like he was in a trance. He couldn't move. Then, he noticed The Inquisitor take out Kanan's feet. Kanan landed on his back with a loud THUD, and then The Inquisitor swung his sword once more. This swing of the blade managed to miss Kanan's saber blade by mere inches, and it sliced Kanan's wrist, separating his hand from his arm. Ezra heard Kanan's scream as the Jedi had just then, given up. The Inquisitor started to bring down his sword. A bullet then flew past The Inquisitor's face, and he turned to its shooter. Sabine was rushing The Inquisitor, firing both of her blasters in near unison. He then raised his hand and aimed at her. She then started slowly floating into the air. Ezra, could hear her gasps for air as he was obviously crushing her wind-pipes. Just then he noticed Zeb being gunned down, and then being forced to his knees by the troopers with his hand being cuffed at the same time.

Ezra felt a burning sensation in his chest. His head started to ache, like it was about to burst. He fell to his knees and he grabbed his hair as he wished for this pain to cease. The pain then ended as quickly as it had started. Ezra slowly stood up and reached into his back-pack. Out, came his lightsaber.  
>Ezra then felt hatred in his heart. Hatred not just towards The Inquisitor, but for every Imperial he ever had met, seen, or heard of. His eyes turned from a Bright Blue to a Glistening gold.<br>The Inquisitor stopped choking Sabine, and let her fall to the ground. He saw the boy and smiled.

Ezra pressed a small button on his hilt, and a green blade appeared. Ezra slowly made his way to The Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor walked forward a couple steps and then set his feet into a defensive stance.

"Ready to meet the end?" The inquisitor asked with an evil smirk.

Ezra paid no attention to what he said. He kept walking with his lightsaber at his side. Ezra held the saber at the end of the hilt, allowing the lightsaber to skim across the ground, making the sound of scorching sand.

The Inquisitor then quickly jumped at Ezra, which was easily blocked by the young boy. Ezra then attacked from the left and caught The Inquisitor off guard. This caused him to stumble backwards a couple feet.

The Inquisitor then ignited the other half of his double-bladed saber knowing he was, for the first time, evenly matched. Ezra saw this and looked to his side and he saw his master. Seeing Kanan's somewhat life-less body enraged him even more. Ezra the aimed his hand at the object lying next to Kanan, his blue lightsaber.  
>Ezra held both of the lightsaber's in front of him, with his armed crossed. And this time, Ezra attacked.<br>The Inquisitor was truly dumbfounded by the Boy's saber skill. The Inquisitor the lunged forward, trying to stab Ezra. Ezra, of course, dodged it and brought down one of his lightsabers at The Inquisitor. This cut The Inquisitor's arm off from the elbow.

Ezra spun around and placed both of the lightsabers at The Inquisitors throat.

The Inquisitor, smiled and laughed, instead of the suspected beg.

Ezra confused, shouted "Why are you happy?!"

"Because either way, I win. You can kill me, but you can't kill every last Imperial in the universe."

Ezra turned his head and saw the battalion of stormtroopers behind him, then looked back at The Inquisitor.

"Your friends will die. Every last one." He said to Ezra

"No." Ezra said back.

"Your master will be killed here. Jedi aren't prisoners. That Lasat could be useful, he will become a slave to the Empire." He continued

"NO." Ezra said with a heightened tone of voice.

"That Twi'lek will most likely die of her injuries, and that mandalorian girl..well I don't know about her. She will most likely be tried for crimes against The Empire, then she'll die imprisoned somewhere in the Empire.

"How about I kill you instead?!" Ezra said as his eyes started to tear up.

"Yes, strike me down. Take my place in The Empire and save your friends. Let the hatred consume you, let it fuel you to strike me down!" The Inquisitor tempted

Ezra looked down and dropped Kanan's lightsaber out of his hand, then he picked up The Inquisitor's red saber and held it beside his own at The Inquisitors throat.

Just as he was about to separate The Inquisitors head from his body, he felt a cool sense come over him. Everything slowed down. Ezra closed his eyes as he listened to a voice.

"Kill him, you must not. Leads to the dark side it does."

"Who.. why are…?"" Ezra asked in much confusion.

Ezra opened his eyes and all he saw was a small light in the darkness around him. The circle of light seemed so far way.

"Know me in time you will. Resist the Dark side you must, destroy you it will."

"But….I Don't…" Ezra still didn't know what to say.

"Darkside, nice it seems. Hmmm?"

"Unlimited power it offers, but death the price is for that power. Corrupts, the dark side does." The voice continued

Ezra heard and understood every word, but he couldn't look away from the light.

"What…what is the light?" Ezra asked as he looked around in the darkness.

"Mmmm, good question, for yourself you must find out.

"Understand later you will." Then Ezra slowly lost sight of the light

Ezra jumped and leaned up from the cold floor of the cave. He saw the fire dimly burning, about to go out. He was slightly sweating and was breathing very hard.

"Ezra?" said a whisper  
>Ezra jumped at the voice. He looked to his left to see Sabine, sitting on the ground, looking at him.<p>

"I had a.."

"A bad dream?" She asked

Ezra looked into space and thought about what had just happened. What kind of dream did he have?

"Yea, you could say that." Ezra said nervously.  
>"What about you? Or could you just not sleep?<br>"I don't know. Kind of both I guess.

Just then, wind gushed through the small cave, almost blowing the fire out. This also caused a chill to run through Ezra's body, who's clothes were still torn in places from the battle on the station.

Sabine noticed and acted quickly. She got up and walked a few feet towards Ezra, then sat down right beside him. She kept scooting towards him after she had already sat down.

"Here" She said in a soft voice as she put her arm around him as she put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

Ezra seemed surprised at first but quickly got over it and put right arm around her and his left over hers'.

Every few moments, Sabine would try and get closer to him. She had scooted so close, that her head was about to press against his chin.

As the fire finally started going out, they were both almost asleep and both were calm and happy.

Lastly, the fire finally went out and darkness filled the cave. Just as Ezra was about to fall asleep, he felt Sabine move up closer to him in a quick motion, and he felt her lips meet his. This lasted for a couple seconds, until they both fell asleep, in each other's arms.

**Not to toot my own horn, but I loved writing this chapter because I think this tops the last chapter for the best one so far. And I loved writing the dream, that was awesome. And by the way, I wrote the first 600 something words SUPER tired a couple nights ago so… sorry if it kinda sucked at the beginning. Tell me what ya'll think about that chapter and  
>'May the force be with you'.<strong>


	6. The Old Man

**I just wanted to say one thing about my story. This will go through Episode 4, 5, and 6. This story will show how much the rebellion truly relied on the crew of the Ghost, even through those episodes. I just wanted y'all to understand where I was going with the story. Anyway, here's chapter 6!**

The cave was filled with light from the suns of Tatooine. Most of the crew still lay asleep, resting for the day ahead.

Ezra woke first. He was awakened by the pain of his soreness and weakness in his body. He blinked his eyes, trying to visualize what was around him. He saw Kanan and Zeb both near what was left of the fire. Hera was on the opposite side of the fire, while Chopper stood in the entrance to the small cave, most likely in stand-by mode. Ezra knew the droid should have been on watch, but he didn't care.

He leaned his head back against the wall of the cave, shut his eyes again wanting to resume his sleep. He did until he realized a pressure on his chest. Just before he moved, he looked down to see Sabine's head resting on his chest, asleep. Both of her arms were around him while his right arm was also around her, and his left lay at his side.

He attempted to move his left arm, trying to change positions. Once he did this, a sharp pain in his shoulder made him flinch and made him let out a small yelp.

He then heard Sabine take a deep breath in and then let out a small moan. Her eyes flickered open, and then her body started to move.

Ezra knew he had just woke her up. He felt sort of bad about it.  
>Sabine then looked up at Ezra and smiled. She scooted up closer to him to where she was more sitting than laying next to him. She then rested her head on his shoulder as he then rested his head on hers.<p>

"Are you okay, you know..after what happened yesterday?" She asked.

Ezra thought, until he finally answered, "Yea, I'm fine." Unconvincingly.

"Liar." She said with a smile.

They sat next to each other for couple more minutes, savoring the moment.

Sabine broke the silence, "Listen, if we..ya know..are gonna be..together…" Sabine couldn't finish her sentence, due to her nervousness.

"I don't think we can let anyone know. At least not yet." Ezra finished, taking the smile off his face.

At this point, Kanan started to wake up, then Zeb too.

Sabine quietly got up from where she was sitting, then acted like just too had gotten up.

Ezra sat there, just wanting to fall back asleep.

Kanan stood up then said, "Alright, we need to head out."

Zeb grumbled, "What are we even looking for exactly?"

"Someone that can help us. Anyone that can help us."

Hera at this point was awake, due to all the speaking.

After the crew had gathered what remained of their supplies, **(Which was very little)** they left the cave. Ezra was still barely able to walk, but he insisted that he could do it. He walked with a very hard-to-notice limp in his left leg. They then began walking in the canyon they were in once again, resuming their walk from the day before.

The walking was rigorous. The more they walked, the hotter it seemed to get. Dehydration was starting to kick in after they had used up all of their water from what they brought. Their mouths were dry, the sweat rolling down their faces, all except Zeb of course who felt like he was on fire. The walls of the small canyon started getting more narrow.

As they kept walking, they heard a rumble. A group of small rocks fell down the side of the canyon.

"False alarm." Kanan chuckled.

They walked a few more hundred feet and turned a corner. Kanan, who was in front, stopped in his tracks as he saw four Banthas, sitting in the canyon.

Kanan wondered why they didn't get startled after they saw him. The others behind him wondered the same question.

Kanan then realized why they were there,.

"Oh no." he mumbled

"What is.." Hera tried to finish until a laser bullet flew past her face.

They looked from where the bullet came from, seeing a large group of Tuskin Raiders hiding behind some rocks in the walls of the canyon shooting at them. They couldn't find cover, so they were left out in the open. Then, more came from behind them. These Tuskin's rushed them with long staffs of junk-metal. Kanan used his lightsaber to cut some of them down, while the rest fired blaster, which ended up being useless.

The crew was outnumbered. They knew that the best idea was to give up.

The Tuskin's communicated to each other in untranslatable grunts and screams, while the crew stood there, hands half-way up in the air.

"No one say anything." Kanan whispered

"You're the only one saying anything." Ezra said back

"Shut up Ezra!" Kanan said a little bit louder.

"What are they talking about?"Sabine asked

"Knowing Tuskin Raiders, they are debating two things. That's which ones will be good to eat, or which ones look like they could be sold as slaves." Kanan finished

"Oh goody." Sabine said sarcastically

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Kanan said

"Oh really? I'd love to hear O' fearless leader." Ezra snapped back

"What I meant was, I'm thinking of a plan." Said Kanan

Just as he finished, they all saw the Tuskin's look into the distance, exiting the canyon.

None of them saw anything, but the Tuskins sure did. They soon looked around in a panic, trying to pick up their weapons and leave. They even leaved two of their Banthas trying to run.

"What was that?" Hera asked

"Should we be afraid if they are?" Zeb asked

"I'm not even sure what they're scared about.

They all looked into the distance. They saw a figure. Looked dark and large, almost like they were wearing too much clothes.

They stood there, watching the figure come closer. They soon realized it was a person wearing a large robe. It was worn out and a dark brown. The hood still covered the person's head.

At this point, the crew had picked their weapons back up and was ready to use them again. Kanan held a blaster instead his lightsaber, which he was going to use at a surprise if the figure attacked.

"Who are you?!" Kanan yelled.

The hooded figure stopped. He then raised his hands and said, "I mean no harm."

He then pulled his hood down, revealing an old wrinkly face with grey hair and a grey beard.

The crew felt very relieved. They lowered their weapons, and walked towards the old man.

"Wait, why did the Tuskin Raiders run from you?" Hera said stopping where she stood.

"I didn't see any Tuskin Raiders, but if they did see me, they must've been scared of the hood." The Old man smiled.

"Well, thank you." Hera finished.

The Old man looked around, examining the group.

"You look lost. Why are you out here so far into the Desert?" the Man asked.

"Our ship was having engine problems, so we had to land." Kanan told him.

"More like crash." Ezra said

The old man smiled, "Come with me, I have a small hut near here, I can help you fix your ship."

They followed the old man through the desert for a few more minutes, until they saw the hut.

"What's your name?" the man asked looking at Kanan.

"Kanan, what your name, might I ask?" Kanan said

They then reached the door to the hut, and he opened it.

The man turned around and looked at Kanan and answered, "Ben."

**Yes I know, short chapter, but I was trying to get SOMETHING posted. I just hate the feeling of having to write but not having the time. But anyway, I thought the ending was awesome, how about ya'll. Tell me what ya'll think or what you would kinda like to see in future chapters. Anyway, just remember, 'May the force be with you.'**


	7. He's a Jedi?

**G uess who's back! BACK AGAIN! And no, I'm not dead. But honestly thank you so much to all of you for the support. 70+ reviews, 50+ favorites, 70+ followers, and over 6,500 views in only 6 chapters. My first story too! This is truly unreal to me. There are some stories that don't have this much success with 20 chapters. Just….wow. And I just wanted to let my audience know, this story will have an explicit scene. The scene will be a separate story all together, so you can read it only if you really want to. Those that won't read it, that's fine by me. This was just a warning. Anyway, on to Chapter 7! And there will be a little EzraxSabine in this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

They entered the old man's house, happy to be rid of the sizzling heat of the outside.

"Take a seat. You must've been walking for hours." Ben said.

They all sat in what looked like the man's living room. Kanan and Hera took two of the chairs; Zeb took what looked like a foot rest, Chopper stood next to Hera, while Ezra and Sabine sat in an old and rugged couch.

"I'll get all of you some water." Ben said as he left the room.

The group inspected the scene around them. All they saw was the furniture they sat on and some scrap metal lying around. That and a box of some sort in the corner.  
>Seconds later, the man returned, carrying a platter of glasses. He then laid the platter down, handing out water to each of them.<p>

They all drank, letting the cool water run down their throats.

Once they finished, Sabine started, "Thank you, for helping us."

The Old man sat down in the remaining chair.

"You're welcome." Ben said and nodded

"Yea, we were lucky that you found us." Hera said

Ben looked at her and said, "I don't believe in luck." And he smiled

Silence passed until Ben told them, "I'm sorry I couldn't serve you any food. I was actually on my way to the market when I ran into you. But I was thinking, maybe you could get the pieces you need to repair your ship when I leave to get some food."

"That sounds like a great plan." Kanan said

A few minutes passed until the group was ready to go to the market. They all exited the house and followed the man around back, where a large land speeder lay, looking very unused.

"We can take this since we will have a large load on the way back." Ben said

The speeder looked like it could hold two in front and four in the back.

"Kanan, do you know how to drive this thing?" Ben asked

Kanan looked at him, "Yea, but why don't you?"

"I haven't driven this thing in years." Ben said back

"Fine." Kanan said.

Kanan got in the front with Zeb (who was put there so there was more room in the back).

Ben, Hera, Ezra, and Sabine got in the back. Chopper decided to stay behind so there was more room available for the others. Ben then instructed Kanan on where to go. Minutes passed until a city with low-lying buildings came into view.

"Is this it?" Kanan asked

"Yes, Mos Eisley. You can find anything in that city. Anything. " Ben said in a worrying voice

As they approached the city, they could see Imperial stormtroopers patrolling the outside of the city.

"There's more of them inside." Ben said, noticing their faces when they saw the troopers.

They entered the city. Noticing all of the smugglers, bounty hunters, and all the other types of businessman crowding the streets.

They parked their speeder next to many others and got out, making their way deeper into the city.

"We should split up." Kanan said

"Hera, Zeb and I should look for the parts we need for the ship. Ben, why don't you get what you're looking for. I'm sure Ezra and Sabine would like to help." Kanan finished

Sabine and Ezra looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"That would be just fine. I'll be off to the market." Ben said as he started walking off, followed by Ezra and Sabine.

**At the market:**

The three roamed the streets, examining the people selling varieties of different foods and drinks. They also noticed the Stormtroopers, a lot of 'em.

"Why are there so many stormtroopers?" Sabine asked

"I guess they're trying to prevent people from stealing, or selling stuff on the Black Market." Ben said

Ben then walked up to a stand, buying some sort of fruit or vegetable. Sabine and Ezra stood a few feet away, waiting for him to finish.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sabine saw a couple of Stormtroopers staring at them. She tried not to notice them, until they pointed at her and Ezra.

"Ezra." She said in a whisper.

"What?"

"Those Troopers over there are staring at us. They might recognize us."

"How would they recognize us?"

"I don't know Ezra, maybe because we just half-way destroyed a space station in Tatooine orbit and they know what we look like." Sabine said in angry voice

"Oh yea…and we are kinda the Empire's number #1 target right now."

Sabine looked back over at the Stormtroopers. They were still talking and they kept pointing at them.

Ben walked over to them with a bag in his hand.

"Want me to carry that?" Ezra offered

"I think I can manage." Ben said with a smile on his face.

They then started making their way back to the speeder.

As they walked, Sabine noticed the Troopers walking up to them. She pretended like she didn't see them. Once they got closer, they shouted," Hey you, three stop right there."

They stopped, knowing it was directed at them.

"I payed for these, I can show you.."

"We don't care about you old man. It's these two we want."

Ben looked at the two of them, and then looked back at the troopers saying, "I assure you that you have the wrong people."

"Move out of the way or you will be arrested along with these two."

"That's not a smart idea." Ben said back

"Last warning!" a trooper yelled.

"Hold this." Ben said giving Ezra the bag.

Even troopers had made their way to the market, and almost everyone was watching.

A trooper then tried grabbing Ben. Ezra and Sabine were surprised to see not only Ben dodge the grab, he had managed to send the trooper to the ground.

All of the Troopers had drawn their blasters. There was about Ten Stormtroopers standing between them and the exit.

Sabine pulled out her two small pistols from her holsters, and Ezra had raised his blaster. Ben, then walked out in front of all of them, and then pulled something from his waist. Ezra and Sabine couldn't tell what it was, until they saw a blue beam of light ignite in front of the man.

It hit Ezra immediately; he was a Jedi like him.

The troopers opened fire, soon realizing that was a bad idea. The bullets reflected back and hit most of them within seconds. The others were cut down by the lightsaber.

Ezra was just amazed as Sabine was.

Ben looked back at them, "Come on, we must hurry back to the speeder."

They then ran back, following the old man.

Once they got back to the speeder, they saw Zeb, Kanan, and Hera trying to fit a large piece of metal on the back of the vehicle.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kanan asked Ezra and Sabine who were out of breath.

"We must go. The Imperials are after all you, and will soon be after me."

Then Troopers cam around the corner and yelled, "Arrest them!"

They all fit into the speeder with bullets flying past them while they took off. Zeb returned fire with his blaster, managing to hit a couple troopers on the way out.

They were silent until they knew that they weren't being followed.

"So what happened back there?" Hera asked

"I'll explain everything when we get back to my home."

They finally got back, and they all sat down. Ben looked like he was gathering himself before he spoke.

"Kanan, you probably don't remember me, but I knew you as a boy." Ben said

Kanan's eyes widened, knowing what this meant.

"I also know that you all are being hunted by the Empire. I sensed one of you when you crashed." Ben continued

"You're a jedi? What's your full name?" Kanan asked

"My real name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan?! Master?" Kanan asked with joy.

"It seems like yesterday, I saw that thirteen year old boy, causing trouble in the halls of the Temple." Ben said looking up at Kanan.

"I always knew you were a trouble-maker." Hera said, smirking at Kanan

Obi-Wan then looked over to Ezra.

"Where did you meet the boy?" Obi-Wan asked

Kanan looked over to Ezra and responded, "I found him on Lothal. He actually tried to steal from us, and he didn't even know what he was stealing. But, that was almost a year ago."

"He's a jedi, isn't he."

"How do you.."

"He is very strong with the force. He's the one I sensed when you crashed in the desert. He was in pain, was he not?"

"Yea, he was in real bad shape." Hera said, piping in.

"And how did he recover so fast. Did you do anything to help him?" Obi-Wan asked

"No, we were actually just trying to find help." Kanan said

"Only a powerful Jedi can heal themselves in that span of time."

"But I'm not a Jedi yet."

"Then you have the potential to be one. A great one I must say." Ben added

Hera, Zeb, and Sabine were very interested in this conversation. They had only met one Jedi from the Old Republic, and that was Kanan.

"Does he have a lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked

"Of course not. Who wouldn't trust that kid with one of those?" Zeb told him

"Well, don't be so sure." Kanan said

"What, when was this?" Hera asked

"Back when we went to the temple, I helped him build one. And, whenever Ezra and I are alone, we train. He's actually, very good if I say so myself." Kanan finished

"Where is it? Obi-Wan asked

"Over here." Kanan walked to where there stuff was, and picked up Ezra's backpack. He then Pulled out Ezra's lightsaber and handed it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan examined it. He then ignited it. The green color of the blade lit the room.

"Green. Smart choice Kanan." Obi-Wan said.

"What, do colors mean something?" Sabine asked

"They do." Obi-Wan continued.

"Blue, represents the warriors of the Jedi. The one's that are very skilled in the use of a lightsaber. Green however, represents a strong connection to the force. The wise and powerful usually have green colored Lightsabers." Obi-Wan finished

"You think that kid is 'Strong and Powerful'?" Zeb said laughing.

"Yes. With some training."

"I've only felt that type of raw force power with one other padawan. My own, many years ago."

Kanan instantly knew who he was talking about.

"I will not let this boy walk a similar path." Obi-Wan said, getting more serious.

No one knew who he was talking about, except for Kanan.

"What are you talking about? Who was your padawan?" Hera asked

"You will know him in due time, but for now we must rest. I have 3 bedrooms and one is mine, so one or two people will have to sleep in here." Obi-Wan said walking off to prepare the other beds and get pillows.

"I'll sleep in here." Ezra added

"I'll sleep in here too." Kanan said

"No, you need your rest. Sleep in one of the rooms." Hera said.

Kanan knew he wasn't going to win a word fight against Hera, so he gladly gave up.

"I'll sleep in here" Zeb said.

"Nope, no you're not. I don't trust you. You'll probably try and kill me in my sleep." Ezra said jokingly, but with some concern as well.

"Stop your complaining, I'll sleep in here, and Zeb you can have one of the rooms." Sabine said speaking up.

Obi-Wan returned with a couple pillows and blankets and laid them on the floor.

"The beds are ready. Goodnight to you all." Obi-Wan finished as he walked off into his room.

The crew soon did the same, which left Sabine and Ezra in the room,

Then Ezra pulled off his top revealing his bare skin, while Sabine took off her light armor and shirt under it, leaving only a Bra and leggings. Ezra was already under his blanket on the hard floor while Sabine was still getting undressed.

Ezra turned over, with his eyes closed. Sabine still hadn't gone to bed yet.

"Why does it take girls so long to get ready for something." He muttered to himself.  
>He opened his eyes, and to his luck Sabine's back was to him. He noticed she was only wearing a bra with tight leggings.<p>

He examined her body with amazement. Her curves were perfect. All he could think about was the beauty of her body. Her hips were wider than her shoulders, her thighs were perfect. And so was everything else.

'She was perfect' he thought to himself. He then closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep. She finally climbed under her blanket a few seconds later.

It was cold, even colder than the night before. The ground was cold. Everything was cold.

Sabine started coughing. It sounded bad.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked in worry, as he leaned up

"Yea I'm fine. Just the Cold air is making my throat dry."

"Well, just let me know if you need anything or something." Ezra told her, even though he didn't know what he could do.

"I wish I had another blanket." Sabine said under her breath.

"We each have a blanket. We could combine them?" Ezra said back with a smile.

Sabine chuckled, "You're full of good ideas."

They each moved closer to each other with their pillows and blankets. They put both of the blankets over them, and their pillows beside each other.

Ezra laid side, with Sabine doing the same. They looked at each other for a short while, and then they laughed a little.

Ezra turned over and laid on his back. Sabine then got closer to him and put her arm around him. He was a little startled at first, but soon did the same.

Ezra decided to say something.

"I remember when you almost couldn't stand me. You know, when I first met the crew."

"Because you were annoying. You've changed" She said raising her head.

"How so?" he asked

"Well." She said as she climbed on top of him. She looked into his eyesand started talking.

"First off you've grown, height-wise and maturity-wise."

"Is that it?" he asked

"No, truly...I never disliked you. I always kind of liked you back, but I never knew if you liked me."

"I didn't" he said back, but he kept talking

"I loved you. I adored you. There wasn't a day that passed by that I didn't think to myself, 'She's beautiful." He said

Sabine blushed and let out a smile.

"I just, didn't know if you actually liked me, or was it small crush that every kid gets that slowly fades away." She said

He looked at her, and moved his head towards hers, meeting his lips with hers. They slowly, stopped the kiss.

"Do you know now?" he said

"Of course." Sabine told him

Sabine then put her arms around his neck, as she met his lips once again. And Ezra put his hands on her hips.

Their kiss lasted for minutes. Their lips concealing their tongues, which were wrestling for dominance in each other's mouth. Sabine let out an occasional moan while they kissed.

Once they stopped, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Ezra said

"I love you too." She said back to him as she rested her head on his chest, drifting off into sleep.

**Bang! Finally, I got to write some serious EzraxSabine. I thought it was an awesome chapter. And just if you were wondering why I don't go into detail about a lot of stuff, it's because I want the reader to imagine it how they would like to imagine it. This is a key component of all great writers. LET THE READER IMAGINE! And if you didn't know, the color of a lightsaber does have a meaning. I didn't just make that up this chapter. But again, if you wanna talk to me about my story or maybe you have a REALLY GOOD suggestion, Private Message me, or even text me at 205-706-1982. I would love to hear some ideas. And I don't take suggestions from reviews. But finally, I don't want negative feedback. I'm writing this story how I want to, unless someone respectfully gives me an idea that I think is perfect for this story. See ya! Oh wait, I almost forgot. "May the Force be with You!"**


	8. Training

**Not much to say, except for two things. HUGE shout-out to Taylc Verda. The help and support has been truly unbelievable. BTW, if anyone needs information on Star Wars, Taylc Verda is the person. Secondly, I know Kanan's real name is Caleb Dume, but it's too late to do anything now. Anyway, on to Chapter 8! (Oh, and I also recommend listening to my story with cool music. That's what I do when I write this. You could say it 'Inspires' me. Haha)**

The hut was slowly getting warmer, as the morning went on. Everyone was still asleep. That was until Zeb's eyes opened. He woke and felt the need to stretch and yawn.

He then made his way for the bathroom. He walked out of his room and looked down the hallway.

"Ugghh…where was the restroom was again?" Zeb said to himself in a whisper.

He slowly made his way to the end of the hallway, looking through open doors to see if they were a restroom.

He kept searching 'till he remembered, it was an out-house outside. "Bantha Fodder." He mumbled, dreading to go outside into the heat.

Zeb walked into the living room making his outside, till he noticed the only two people inside the room.

Zeb stared in disbelief as he saw Ezra and Sabine, laying under the same covers, with Sabine lying on top of Ezra, with both of them still asleep.

Zeb kept staring, with his jaw dropped in confusion. He thought about waking the boy up and making an embarrassing scene, but his bladder made him think other-wise. Zeb walked quickly out the door, to the restroom.

The two teens however, were still asleep in each other's arms. Their cheeks were pressed together. Ezra's arm was around Sabine's back while the other was lying against the ground, and both of Sabine's arms were around Ezra's neck.

Seconds after Zeb closed the door behind him, they woke up in near unison. They both were a bit startled about whom they woke up next too, but they eventually didn't care.

They looked at each other for a second. This ended when Sabine leaned her head down and gently kissed Ezra.

She broke from the kiss and then Ezra spoke, "Well, time to get up."

"Ugh, I've always hated that saying." Sabine smirked.

"Yea, so have I."

Sabine got up and began putting on her clothes, followed by her small pieces of armor.

Ezra leaned up and stretched, then grabbed for his top.

He got up, and then realized their blankets and pillows were still together.

"We might need to separate our blankets." Ezra told Sabine

She examined the cloth on the floor, "Why don't we just fold 'em up?"

"That does sound like a better idea." Ezra said back

Once they were dressed (Which took a couple of minutes to do) they folded the blankets and put the two pillows on top.

Once that was finished, Kanan walked through the door from the hallway.

"How long have you been up?" asked Kanan as he rubbed his eyes.

They looked at each-other and were about to answer until..

"They've only been up for a few minutes. When I walked through here the first time, they were still asleep." Zeb told Kanan, walking in from outside almost unnoticed.

"Alright well Ezra, I need to talk to you about something later with Obi-Wan."

Ezra nodded, still a little surprised by Zeb's entrance.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get something to get from my room." Zeb said as he walked towards the hallway. Just before he exited, he looked at Ezra and gave him a smirk.

Ezra gulped in nervousness, but decided to try and forget about it

Ben and Hera shortly made their way to the living room. Then, the crew then ate a small breakfast with small conversations here and there.

Obi-Wan, who didn't eat, motioned Ezra over to him.

"I've talked to Kanan. He told me he wanted me to train you today."

Ezra was a little discouraged, but he knew this kind of stuff had to get done.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Ezra's shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. This made Ezra feel better about this.

"We'll also be alone. I think it's best if we do it that way." Obi-Wan said

"Where will the others be?" Ezra asked

"They will return to your ship and start its repair. Your pilot said it would be a quick fix, since I'm letting them use the speeder to get there.

Later, Hera, Sabine, Zeb, and chopper all piled into the speeder with the parts needed to repair the ship. Hera was gonna pilot the speeder with Chopper in shotgun, and Zeb and Sabine in the back.

Kanan walked up to the side of the speeder, to speak with Hera.

"When will the ship be done?"

"It actually might get done today, but if not today most likely tomorrow. From what I saw back on the station, all we will have to do is just replace the metal pieces of the engine. No wiring involved, so that's good."

"Yea." Kanan said with a gloomy smile.

Hera put her hand under his chin, and moved his head to where their eyes met.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before sun down." Hera said, relieving Kanan a great feeling of worry.

Later outside, the three jedi met. Obi-Wan wanted to see Ezra fight. He wanted to see his potential. Kanan had told Obi-Wan earlier that Ezra had really grown in the lightsaber arts.

"Soooo, what are doing?" Ezra asked.

"You are about to spar with Kanan." Obi-Wan told him

"Alright." Ezra said, thinking they were gonna fight with their own lightsabers.

"With these." Obi-Wan said as he held out two very simple looking lightsaber hilts.

"These are sparring Sabers. They can't cause serious injury, but it can leave a scar if the blade meets your skin."

He handed Kanan and Ezra each a sparring saber.

"So we can each go 100%, no holding back like a real fight?"

"Yea." Kanan said as he ignited the saber.

Ezra had a large grin on his face.

The blade was a light blue color, it was almost white. Ezra ignited his saber, and set his body into his stance.

Ezra's strategy was a 'wait and see' kind of strategy. Of course he had sparred Kanan many times and he had an idea of what he was gonna do, but you could never tell.

Kanan struck first, with a low strike. Ezra blocked it with ease. Kanan tried to overpower Ezra with constant strikes, thinking that this would work. Ezra kept blocking the ongoing strikes from the blade.

Obi-Wan watched every small move, every little detail.

Obi-Wan's full attention was on the fight. Many more minutes passed and Ezra had only attacked with his saber a couple times.

Kanan was finally tiring from the fight. Ezra saw this as his perfect time to strike. Ezra kept striking high, beating down on his master. Kanan finally dodged one of the strikes, and this made Ezra stumble forward.

Ezra quickly looked up, watching the blade come towards him. He immediately lunged his own saber to block it. Their sabers then were locked, fighting for dominance.

**With the crew:**

Hera was speeding through the desert with no hesitation. It was so far a quiet and calm trip, until Hera spoke up.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" She asked trying to spark a conversation.

Zeb laughed, "I slept fine! How did you sleep Sabine?"

She was confused, until she realized the purpose of his question.

"It was uhhh..fine." Sabine said, blushing.

"AGhahGaHAGha", Zeb let out a very loud and disturbing laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hera asked

"Awww, nothin'" Zeb replied as he smirked at the mandalorian girl.

She crossed her arms and legs with an angry look on her face, then she elbowed Zeb in the rib-cage.

He let out a grunt, then Chopper started beeping and spinning, showing his laughter.

"Shut up rust-bucket." Zeb said rubbing his side.

Sabine joined in, letting out a giggle or two.

Zeb frowned knowing the comment had indeed backfired on him.

They eventually made it back to the ship. Surprisingly, it hadn't succumb to any damage from the desert.

"Well, let's get started." Hera said confidently

**Hours later and back with the Jedi:**

Kanan and Ezra had fought two times now. They had split the series, and the third fight was coming to a close.

Kanan and Ezra exchanged hits for a long time, until Ezra saw the one opening. It was at Kanan's knee. Instead of blocking the incoming attack, he dodged it and this gave him enough time to swing his saber at Kanan's left knee and striking it. This caused Kanan to fall on his knees, which meant Ezra had won the series, 2-1.

Ezra smiled and extended a hand to his master.

Kanan looked up and smiled, breathing heavy with exhaustion and excepted the hand for help.

Obi-Wan walked over, "Amazing job young one.", directing his word to Ezra.

"Thank you." He said

"How long have you been training with a lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked Ezra

"About 6 months, give or take?"

Obi-Wan gave a large smile.

"He really has grown. He'll be a powerful Jedi with proper training." Kanan said

Obi-Wan examined the sky.

"Your friends should be back anytime now." He said

Just as he finished the sentence, they heard the zoom of a speeder approaching.

"Well, look at that." Obi-Wan said

The entire crew had returned safe, of course.

"How was it?" Kanan asked Hera.

"We are nearly done. All we need to do is just finish screwing some of the bolts and make sure all the parts work well." Hera finished as she and the rest of the crew got out of the speeder.

Hera then noticed the cut on Kanan's knee and one on his shoulder.

"By the force, what have y'all been doing?" She asked

Ezra walked up beside Kanan and put an arm over his master's shoulder.

Ezra and Kanan were now easily the same height as each-other.

"Ahh, nothing. Just a fight here and there. But, don't worry I went easy on him." Ezra said jokingly.

"Oh, you did?" Kanan said with a smile.

Everyone got out a good laugh from this.

"Well, it's getting late. You all need rest." Obi-Wan said

They all walked towards the entrance.

"Uh, master Kenobi?" Ezra asked walking up to him

"Yes."  
>"Would it be alright if, you could help me train through the night? I'm not feeling tired, and I think this is a perfect time to polish my saber skills." Ezra asked with hesitance<p>

"Of course." Obi-Wan added

Now, the rest of the crew had gone back to their sleeping arrangements from the night before.

Outside, were Obi-Wan and Ezra. Obi-Wan had given Ezra a blinding helmet, so he couldn't see. Obi-Wan was testing his force connection. He let small droid fire laser bullets at Ezra. Not yet, had Ezra let a bullet hit him.

Inside, everyone was asleep, except Sabine. She couldn't sleep. She kept closing her eyes, but they just kept opening. All she could hear were the laser bullets reflecting off of Ezra's lightsaber.

She finally decided to get up and just watch.

She put on her armor for the maximum warmth and thin blanket over her, and walked out into the cold. She saw as the gleaming Green light from Ezra's saber blocking incoming red lasers.

She watched for a few minutes until Obi-Wan saw her.

"Oh, did you need something?" He asked kindly and quietly so Ezra wasn't distracted.

"No. I'm just here to watch. I couldn't sleep." She said

Obi-Wan gave her a smile and nodded. A couple minutes passed, and he said something to Ezra and then he walked over to Sabine.

"Your name is Sabine, am I right?"

"Yes." Sabine said smiling and shaking her head in confirmation.

"Beautiful name." he said

He examined her armor.

"Mandalorian armor. Are you Mandalorian?"

"Yes, I am." She told him

"Ah. A very proud race. Strong too, if I do say so myself. And a beautiful planet."

"You've been to Mandalore?" She asked

"Of course. I've been to many planets during the Clone Wars. Mandalore, was one of my favorites I do say."

A smile slowly changed to a gloomy, blank stare on his face.

"But sadly, it was a planet thriving with corrupt."

"What do you mean?" She asked, since she did not know much of the Clone Wars.

"A group, by the name of Death Watch overthrew the monarchial government set in place. Or at least they tried. A fallen Sith came back from the dead and tried to kill me, and then took over Mandalore WITH the help of Death Watch." Obi-Wan continues

"That sounds like an adventure." Sabine said smling

"Oh it was. I had actually defeated the sith a time before that, but that is a whole 'nother story."

Sabine laughed a bit.

"How did you acquire that armor? " He asked

"Well, I actually stole it from the Empire. I joined the Empire Academy when I was 7. Well, they really took me from my home, but when I was 13 I saw what the Empire does to innocent people. They insult them, hurt them, and..and I just couldn't take it."

"One day, I just decided to escape. The Empire of course had this armor locked away, so I took it. I also colored the armor to my liking. And couple months later, I met Hera, Kanan and Zeb. I helped them get away from some Stormtroopers, and they kind of took me in, like their family." Sabine finished

"A family bond is strong. That's something, not a lot of people have anymore. Don't take it for granted." Obi-Wan said

"Don't worry." She said as she looked back at Ezra, still training.

"I cherish it everyday."

"Well good. We're almost done here. Why don't you go back inside, we'll be in shortly?

"Ok, thank you." Sabine told him.

"No, thank you." He said back.

"For what?" she asked.

"For keeping this old man company." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Sabine nodded, and made her way back into the hut. She took her armor back off, and was back into her sleeping clothes. She closed her eyes, not excepting to fall asleep, which is exactly what she did.

**Yea I know. Not the best chapter. I just had to get something out. Well, here ya go. And I liked kinda skimming over Sabine's past life. Of course, there is still MUCH more to uncover. Just remember, "May the Force be with You!"**


	9. The Fight

**I have some bad news. Football off-season has started, so my updates might only come on weekends now. Sorry about this, but football comes before fanfiction. Hope ya'll understand. Haha, what am I thinking. Of course ya'll will understand. I have the best fans ever! And finally, onward to chapter 9!**

Sabine awoke to the morning before anyone else did. Her eyes flickered open, trying to get a glimpse of the world around her. The first thing she did see was Ezra turned on his side facing towards her. She examined every curve or mark on his face with a smile. She noticed many short hairs growing on his under and on his chin. She giggled at the sight of them. She then decided to just lay there and enjoy the moment.

Minutes passed, the Ezra started to wake up himself. He woke up to the most perfect thing he could've asked for. He saw the girl of his dreams lying next to him, smiling at him. He of course, smiled back. He then laid up, stretching his arms up into the air.

"You know you're growing a beard?" Sabine said lying up next to him and laughing.

He looked at her with a weird look.

"No I'm n..." he paused after he felt his chin, and realized she was right.

"Uggh, I'll deal with it later." He said with a small smile.

She leaned up closer to him and whispered into his ear, "You know, I kinda like it."

He turned his head completely towards her, and then she then moved her head forwards, letting her lips meet his. Ezra returned the kiss strongly, which made Sabine moan softly.

They broke the kiss, still staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow." He said under his breath.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You're just…so beautiful." He said

She blushed, as she still looked into his eyes.

"You're just perfect. And I just…wanted to let you know that… I love you, so much" He continued, smiling.

She put a hand on his cheek, and brought herself closer and gave him a light kiss.

"I love you too, SO much." She said with a smile, trying to emphasize 'so' as a joke.

They then got up and got dressed. Soon, everyone else got up as well. They all got their stuff together knowing that today they would be leaving.

Obi-Wan walked up to Ezra during this time to talk to him.

"Hello master." Ezra said with a bow.

"Hello young one."

"I just wanted to talk to you about…you're future." Obi-Wan said

He confused Ezra a little bit.

"Ok?" Ezra said

"You can be a very strong Jedi, Ezra. You must understand this. You hold an unbelievable amount of potential." Obi-Wan told him

Ezra listened in silence.

Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder, "There are so many things that you need to learn, and sometimes you will know that. But remember, that the force will be with you always."

Obi-Wan examined Ezra.

"You remind me of myself, when I was younger. You have resilience, will-power, courage, but most of all you have love for others around you."

Ezra was speechless. He was getting such high praise from a Jedi Master, he had only known for a few days.

"Thank you master." Ezra said, bowing

Obi-Wan smiled, "Do not underestimate any of these traits, for they will aid you when you least expect it."

**30 minutes later:**

Zeb and Hera had left the home and made their way to the ship using the speeder. The plan was for them to finish up the ship, then Hera fly the ghost back to the hut, and Zeb follow with the speeder to return it.

Kanan walked up to Obi-Wan and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? It would be great to add another Jedi to the group."

"I'm thankful of the offer, but I can't. I have a job to do on this planet, though it might not seem so." Obi-Wan said, looking off into the sand filled desert.

Kanan badly wanted him to come, but he understood his desire to stay. But what exactly was his job? Just as this thought came to mind, he saw the ghost slowly come into view. Joy filled him.

The ghost landed near the home, and the large platform opened.

Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper made their way onto the fixed ship.

Just then, Zeb pulled up with the speeder and exited it for the last time. He too gathered his stuff and entered the ship.

"Thank you Obi-Wan." Kanan said, following everyone onto the Ghost.

"You're welcome." He said with a bow.

The door started to close and only a few words were audible, "And May the Force be with you, always."

The door completely closed and everyone stood in silence. The Ghost then, took off at full speed aiming for Space around Tatooine.

** With the crew:**

"Well, that was fun." Ezra added, as he walked off into The Ghost. Everyone soon followed, making their way to their quarters.

Ezra walked into his shared room, with Zeb right behind him. The lights flickered on and they saw the damage that had taken place during the crash. All of their stuff was scattered across the room. Their beds were both in different places and the sheets, covers, and pillows were all on the floor.

"Aww rust buckets." Zeb said

"Well this sucks." Ezra said, still looking around the room trying to find something that wasn't out of place.

"Well, this won't fix itself." Zeb said

They fixed their room. Zeb put the beds back while Ezra threw the sheets on.

Once they finished, Zeb laid down in his bed and tried to rest. Ezra decided to see what the plan was so he started walking to the bridge.

He walked through the hallways of the ghost walking towards the cockpit.

He entered the room, which was only occupied by Hera. He looked out of the window, and saw they were still over Tatooine.

She turned around at the sound of the door.

"Hey Ezra." She said

"Hey." Ezra said taking a seat in the cockpit.

"So, where are we going now?" Ezra asked

"Well, Kanan found a small imperial base on Lothal we could steal supplies from. So Lothal if that answers your question." Hera finished.

"Fine by me." Ezra said, putting his arms behind his head in a rest position.

They slowly made it out of Tatooine atmosphere and into space around it.

Kanan then entered the room.

"How we doing?" Kanan asked

"Almost ready for hyper-space." Hera barely finished, before something rocked the ship.

Out of the tope corner of the window, they saw an Imperial star-destroyer. It definitely saw them.

"Oh yea, they probably didn't forget us since we just destroyed a valuable space station." Ezra reminded them.

Hera pushed a button on the dash and spoke into a speaker.

"Get to the guns, we've made contact with an Imperial cruiser."

Ezra ran out and made his way to the upper-deck, manning the turret.

"How much time do you need!?" Kanan asked Hera frantically.

"How about shoot at them until we're in hyper-space?" Hera said sarcastically.

Kanan smirked and ran out trying to man a gun. He saw Sabine already in the lower deck and Ezra above. He also saw Zeb trying to put out a fire with Chopper. This meant the only gun left was the phantom turret.

He ran back and immediately fired at the cruiser. Soon, Tie Fighters left the cruiser and started attacking the Ghost.

Some of the Tie's were shot down, and only a couple remained.

A few more seconds passed until Kanan's head throbbed in pain. The force was calling out to him in warning.

He felt a Dark Presence. He then realized in of the Tie Fighters, was the Inquisitor.

Thankfully for the crew, the engines were prepped for hyper-space. They immediately left Tatooine's orbit.

**With the Inquisitor:**

"AgggGGHHH!" He shouted in anger as he lost the ghost once again.

"Inquisitor sir." He heard an officer speak over the com-link

"What is it?" The Inquisitor asked in rage.

"We seem to…uhh, have an idea of where the criminals may be going." The officer stuttered.

"Go ahead." The Inquisitor said

"We have a list of systems they might head for…well, at least judging from their trajectory of entering hyper-space."

"Tell me!" The Inquisitor was in rage once again.

"Umm…Well, Lothal, uhh…." The officer said, but was cut off.

"Prepare a couple ships for departure. Tell them to meet me on Lothal. Inquisitor out."

The Inquisitor prepped his ship for light-speed, as he knew they we no doubt heading for Lothal.

**On the Ghost a few minutes later:**

Everyone was in relief. They had safely gotten away for the Empire, AGAIN. Everyone met in the cockpit to discuss the upcoming plan.

"When is the Empire gonna learn? They need more than cruisers to this group down." Zeb said out loud.

Everyone was packed into the room. Ezra was the only one standing and he was leaning on the door.

They all continued their bursts of joy, until a ship came over the radar. The beeping grew louder, meaning the ship was growing closer.

"Who is that?" Sabine asked

Kanan almost flinched at the pain in his head.

"It's him. Land the ship." Kanan said as he stood up.

"Uhh, Kanan isn't that what he wants us to do?" Zeb asked.

"Yep, so all of you stay here." Kana said with a smirk

"Are you crazy?" Hera asked

"This is my fight. Don't worry."

Just as Kanan was about to exit Ezra spoke up.

"Let me come with you." Ezra said

"No, you're not ready."

"What?! Kanan, I AM ready. Is this not what I've trained for?" Ezra yelled

"This is too dangerous…"

"It's always too dangerous. No one needs to have to do this, but some people have to. Let me fight him, this is what I've been training for." Ezra raised his voice.

Kanan looked around, trying to gather everyone's opinion through their facial expression.

"Uggh, fine. But everyone else, stay here on the ship." Kanan said with complete seriousness.

Hera landed the ship in an open plain, filled with almost knee high grass.

Kanan and Ezra slowly exited the Ghost. A few hundred feet away, The Inquisitor's Tie fighter landed.

They saw the Inquisitor jump out of the ship and land on his feet. He then walked slowly over to them. The crew watched from the ship's exit as the fight was about to take place.

"So Jedi, ready to begin?" the Inquisitor asked as he grabbed his lightsaber.

"As always." Kanan said as he and Ezra both reached for their lightsaber's.

Kanan got into his stance, then ignited his saber. Ezra flicked his wrist from the side as the blade revealed itself.

The Inquisitor ignited both blades of his saber, and waited.

Kanan and Ezra soon attacked him. Kanan struck first followed quickly by Ezra. They backed him up and they stopped.

"Number's do not matter." The Inquisitor smiled.

"I know." Ezra said back in a cocky voice.

Ezra swung his lightsaber form the side and it met the red blade. Kanan then swung soon after. The Inquisitor quickly unlocked his and Ezra's blade and dodged the attack from Kanan, then punched Kanan in the gut. The Inquisitor blocked another attack from Ezra, then kicked Kanan in the face with a powerful kick. Kanan fell back a few feet.

Kanan didn't get back up. At this point it was Ezra and The Inquisitor.

"Oh how I've been waiting for this." The Inquisitor smiled

"Ha, I'm flattered but I don't care." Ezra snapped back

They exchanged a few collisions of their lightsaber's and continued talking.

"I say, you might be a better fighter than your master." The Inquisitor spoke.

Ezra was in silence now.

The Inquisitor then bombarded Ezra with constant attacks. Ezra easily lost his footing and fell backwards.

"But you're still not good enough."

Now, they all saw Imperial gunships fly overhead, landing near the fight.

The crew instantly opened fire on the Stormtroopers exiting the ship.

The Inquisitor smiled at the sight. He then returned his attention to Ezra. He lifted up his lightsaber, then brought it down, quickly met by a blue blade. Kanan had finally gotten up.

"You still think you can win?" The inquisitor said

"Why not?" Kanan said returning his attacks.

Kanan and the Inquisitor exchanged attacks with the lightsaber.

Ezra soon got up and tried to help Kanan but he was bombarded with blaster fire from the Stormtroopers. He tried as hard as he could to block the bullets.

The crew were taking down the Stormtroopers, one by one but it wasn't fast enough. Ezra was hit by a bullet in the shoulder then in the stomach. He fell backwards. He saw the blaster fire decrease as he lay in the grass, woozy from the bullet wounds.

He saw a figure run over him.

"Oh go your hit." Sabine said looking over him.

"Help me up." He said to her

"Zeb get over here and help me carry Ezra!" Sabine yelled across the battlefield. At this point, only a couple Stormtroopers remained.

"NO, help me up. Kanan needs me!" Ezra yelled

She quickly turned her head and noticed the seriousness in is voice. She put one of his arms around her shoulder and helped him up. He regained his balance and grabbed his lightsaber.

He looked up to see The Inquisitor backing Kanan down. He barely had time to move until he saw the Inquisitor block on of Kanan's attacks, which left Kanan defenseless. The Inquisitor jabbed his lightsaber at Kanan.

All Ezra saw was the red blade go through Kanan's abdomen, as Ezra sat their speechless.

"No." Ezra whispered.

**Well that was a rollercoaster. And yea I know this chapter probably sucked. I rushed to get a chapter in and I'm tired. It's 11:00PM and yea, I felt I HAD to get a chapter in. Whatever right, Haha. Remember guys, "May the force be with you, always."**


End file.
